TCTNGNew Beginnings
by William Raymer
Summary: Star must deal with the awakening of her powers and the impact they will have on the rest of the group!
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 5: "New Beginnings"

by William Raymer

I own the basic scenario and some of the primary characters, yet there are still some characters that I do not own.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max Goof and Roxanne (_Goofy Movie_ series), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Kelsi Nielsen, Ryan Evans, Donny Fox [Dion], Tiara Gold (_High School Musical_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle and Jake Ryan (_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

All _Kamen Rider_ and _Super Sentai_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Toei Company, Ltd.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

PROLOGUE

Stargazer Seville woke up as the alarm clock on her bedside table began to ring. Then, the radio began to play. "_Good morning. This is Tiara Fox with A.P. Radio News. Recently rescued pop singer Hannah Montana has announced a 20-show 'Return to Destiny' tour, set to begin on September 13__th__. Montana's new managers, Alvin and Brittany Seville, made the announcement this morning_," the reporter said.

"_Hannah wishes to return to her normal life,_" Alvin began. "_So, she has decided to do just that—in the only way she knows how to do: by entertaining her millions of fans around the world._"

Brittany continued: "_The tour will begin at the Staples Center in Los Angeles on September 13__th__,_" Brittany said. "_Serving as Hannah's opening act for the entire tour will be Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation, a band formed and led by our daughter, Stargazer._"

Star got out of bed and moved over to her desk, where she kept her electronic journal. She began to write:

_These are the things I know:_

_My name is Stargazer Cerulean Miller-Seville. I was born September 24, 2009 in Washington, District of Columbia USA. My parents are Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller-Seville, leaders respectively of the Chipmunks and Chipettes music groups. _

_I graduated from East High School in my adopted hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico with the Class of 2028. I have also formed a new music group entitled "Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation" with the descendants of the many allies whom my parents worked with before I was born._

_Until recently, I knew only these things. Then, after our rescue of the long-lost pop singer Hannah Montana, I learned so much more about my true nature._

_My conception was the result of the combination of three entities: my mother Brittany, my father Alvin, and an entity named Stargazer Starheart._

_As both my parents and the spirit of my namesake tell the tale, Stargazer Starheart and an ancient wizard named Zordon needed to reanimate the Autobot warrior named Ultra Magnus. Before her body disappeared into the mists of time, Stargazer merged with my mother, saying "May a new life arise from this gift."_

I _was that new life. And last night, I was visited by the spirit of Stargazer Starheart._

_After a quite unusual dream, the details of which are too numerous and complicated to go into detail here, Stargazer informed me that the dream was a result of the awakening of Stargazer's powers within me. _

_Stargazer's spirit went on to inform me that some of the things that happened in the dream had happened..._or will happen..._in the waking world. She—Stargazer—said that while I would not know _when_ these things will happen in the waking world, I would indeed know the difference between the dream world and reality. _

Stargazer looked up from her journal as her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" Star said. "_Star, this is Miley. Have I caught you at a bad time?_" Miley "Hannah Montana" Stewart said.

"No, Miley. What's on your mind?" Star asked. "_Well, Carter asked me to be his girlfriend!_" Miley exclaimed. "_I said 'yes,' of course._"

Star fell silent for a moment. In the dream brought on by the awakening of Stargazer Starheart's powers, Star saw that Miley and Carter Evans had begun a romance. And now, it seems, they had also done so in the waking world.

"_Star, are you still there?_" Miley asked. "Uh...yeah, I am, Miley. Congratulations to you and Carter," Star recovered. "See you at rehearsals."

Star hung up on Miley and turned back to her electronic journal.

_I just got a phone call from Miley Stewart, who is also known as Hannah Montana-the long-lost pop singer we rescued recently. She said that Carter Evans asked Miley to be his girlfriend—something that happened in the dream._

_So, so far, Stargazer's words on my new powers are coming true. So...does this mean that Jon will propose to me soon? End entry._

Star saved the entry, then shut off her journal. Standing up from her desk, Star looked out of her bedroom window at the expansive Pacific Ocean stretched out before her. Then, after getting dressed, Star went out to begin her day.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 5: "New Beginnings"

Chapter 1

The day's rehearsals went well. That night, as the members of TCTNG, Miley, Alvin, Brittany, Oliver and Lilly Okun sat down for dinner, Star raised her glass of iced tea.

"Everyone, these last couple of weeks have been a true adventure for us all. For myself and the other members of Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation, we have gotten the opportunity for success in the music industry we truly deserve," Star began.

"For my parents, Alvin and Brittany Seville, they started their second career in the music industry: as the managers of one of the greatest musicians of all time," Star continued, gesturing with her glass to Alvin and Brittany.

"For our new—but old—friend, Miley 'Hannah Montana' Stewart, it was a new world to experience," Star said, gesturing to Miley, who leaned over to kiss boyfriend Carter Evans.

"For us all, we came together as a family," Star added. "So, let me propose a toast. Here's to the future. May it be a wonderful future for us all."

"'To the future,'" everyone at the table said before they clinked their glasses together.

That night, as Star sat on the beach, Jon Stoppable sat on the porch, waiting for someone. A car pulled up to the house. Jon smiled when Zeo Pelekai got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Clyde," Zeo said.

Clyde, Jookiba Genetic Experiment 150, smiled. "Sure thing, runt. Us Cousins gotta stick together!" he said before driving away.

Zeo smiled as he walked up to where Jon was sitting. "Good, Zeo. You're back," Jon said. "Did you get it?"

A second pair of hands extended from Zeo's body. In his second left hand was a small pink case with red trim. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't," Zeo said, handing the case to Jon, who put it in his pocket.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Zeo asked, hopping onto the bench next to Jon. "I was planning on doing it on stage tomorrow at the concert," Jon said. "After we perform the encore, I'll pop the question."

Down in the landing bay for Max, TCTNG's sentient spaceship, Padmé Goof was just getting ready for bed when her door chime rang. "Who is it?" Padmé asked.

"_It's Eli_," the voice on the other side of the door said. "Come in, Eli. I'm decent," Padmé said. The door into Padmé's quarters slid open, revealing Eli DiNozzo.

"Can I talk to you, Padmé?" Eli said. "Anytime about anything, Eli," Padmé said. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Remember a week ago when we were talking before we rescued Miley?" Eli asked. "Yeah," Padmé said. "You said you had spoken to my Mom and Dad about something."

"Well, here's what it was all about," Eli said. Taking a deep breath, Eli reached into pis pocket and pulled out a small white case. Eli opened the case as he fell to one knee.

"Padmé Adrianna Goof, I loved you from the moment I saw you. Will you marry me?" Eli asked. Padmé gasped, then started to cry. "Yes," Padmé said. "Yes, I will marry you." Eli put the ring on Padmé's finger, then kissed her to seal the engagement.

The next morning, at the final dress rehearsal for that night's concert, Star noticed something. "Something's not right," she said. "Someone's wearing non-regulation jewelry. Isn't that right, Ms. Goof?"

"It _is _regulation if you're engaged to be married, Star," Padmé said. Majel Goof, Padmé's younger sister, looked over and saw the gleaming gold and diamond ring on Padmé's finger. "Eli popped the question, Padmé?" Majel asked.

Star felt the sounds of conversation melt away as she heard a voice in her head. "_It's real, Star. It's really happening_," it said.

Star re-opened her eyes and saw a spirit floating in space in front of her. It was dressed in green and gold and bore wings on its back. "_I say again, my progeny: _it is really happening_,_" it said before it disappeared.

The conversation returned to Star's ears. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The piercing sound echoed throughout the empty arena, stopping all conversation.

"Congratulations, Padmé," Star said. Then, pressing a button on her Accel Changer/communicator, she said, "Eli, come on stage please."

Eli walked out on stage and shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something wrong, Star?" he asked. "Eli, I have a present for you in honor of your engagement to Padmé. With Carla Witwicky taking on keyboardist's duties following Johnny Five's retirement ceremony tonight, we will be in need of a new chief of backstage management. Eli Rabin DiNozzo, I hereby promote you to the post of Chief Backstage Manager with all the rights and privileges thereto," Star said.

"Star, I don't know what to say," Eli said. "Thank you." "Now, let's get back to work," Star said. "Mr. DiNozzo, get back there and have Johnny show you the ropes." "Yes, ma'am," Eli said as he left the stage.

"Now, as I said, Johnny Five is retiring from Team Chipmunk tonight, so we need to throw together a retirement ceremony. Does anyone know what we can do for him to say thank you for nearly 25 years of service to the Chipmunk Legacy?" Star asked.

"I have an idea," Jonathan Archer said from his drum kit. "My mother has told me stories of Johnny. Back in '86, when Johnny became sentient, he chose his name after listening to a song called 'Who's Johnny?' by El Debarge. I can go ask Carter's mother to make an arrangement real quick."

"Make it so," Star said. As Jonathan left the stage, Star smiled at Jon. "Let's rehearse 'Stargazer,'" she said.

As the song began, Jon thought, "_After this song tonight, I'll do it. I just hope she says yes._"

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 5: "New Beginnings"

Chapter 3

The Staples Center was filling fast for the first "Return to Destiny" tour stop. And although the members of TCTNG knew the audience was, most likely, coming to see the return of Hannah Montana, they also knew that this was the night they had worked hard for.

In a dressing room deep in the bowels of the Staples Center. Star sat in meditation. She was preparing for the biggest night of her life so far—though, hopefully, for something other than the start of her music career.

A knock on the dressing room wall brought Star back to the waking world. "Who is it?" Star asked. "_Arena security, Ms. Seville,_" the voice on the other side of the door said. "_I'm to escort you to the stage._"

Star stood and straightened the jacket of her stage costume. "_Here we go_," she thought. Star opened the door and followed the guard.

Out on the stage, Jon fingered a pink case with red trim, which he kept in his pocket. "Are you all right?" a voice behind him asked.

Jon turned around and saw Zeo. "Oh, yeah, Zeo. I'm fine," Jon said. "Just a little nervous, that's all."

"About the show, or about your proposal to Star?" Zeo asked. "Maybe it's a little bit of both," Jon said. "I love Star, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but…"

"You're worried that she might say no," Zeo said. "Exactly," Jon said. "Well, don't worry, Jon," Zeo said. "I have a feeling that if you love her enough and she loves you enough, it'll all work out in the end."

"Thanks, Zeo," Jon said. "But enough about me. What about you? Haven't you found that special someone to love yet?"

"Well, there's a young girl here in the band, but I'm nervous," Zeo said. "I don't know if Experiments and humans can… be together."

"Well, I'm sure we can find out," Jon said. "Dr. Jookiba is still here on Earth, isn't he?" "I think so," Zeo said. "At last report, Jumba was living at the U.G.F. Embassy in Honolulu, where he works as Aunt Lilo's scientific advisor."

"Well, after the show, why don't you take one of the _TGB_ shuttles and fly there?" Jon said. "I'm sure Star would approve."

"Approve what?" a voice from behind Jon and Zeo said. They turned around and saw Star.

"Zeo needs to borrow one of our shuttles after the show," Jon said. "He needs to see Dr. Jookiba on a personal matter."

"Do what you need to do, Zeo," Star said. "Kyla and John Archer can cover for you, if necessary."

"Thank you, Star," Zeo said. "But, for now, let's focus on the job at hand."

Jon silently agreed. It _was_ more important that they focused on the job at hand—not just for Miley/Hannah or the other members of the band. It was more important to get ready for the biggest question he had ever asked or would ever ask.

Another arena security officer escorted Johnny Five onto the stage and up to his keyboard. "Carla, I know this will be yours, but I'd appreciate it if you'll let me have the honour of one last song at the boards," he said.

Carla smiled before stepping aside. "It's all yours, Mr. Five," she said, gesturing for Johnny to assume his post for the final time.

Star took a deep breath as the platform on which they all stood sank below the stage.

"_Destiny is the most powerful force in this universe,_" a voice said over the arena's P.A. system. "_It is destiny that has brought two entities to this focal point on this night. For one entity, their destiny is to continue the legacy of the ones that came before. For the other entity, her destiny is to re-take the stage that was her home so many years ago. It is now time for these two entities to return to destiny._"

A spotlight flared into life, aimed at the stage. The platform slowly rose into place as TCTNG began the first song on their set.

The concert stopped for a moment after that first song, for Johnny Five's retirement ceremony, during which Star thanked Johnny for his 25 years of service to the Chipmunk Legacy. Then, she introduced Carla as the new keyboardist.

At the end of their set, Star smiled at the crowd. "We're done in the spotlight tonight, folks. But it is now time for our new, old, friend to step back in it," she said. "Let's do it, guys!"

TCTNG launched into the introduction of "Rock Star" as a column of light shot up from the center of the stage. Then, as the chorus began, Miley/Hannah stepped out of the light. "How are ya, Los Angeles?" Miley/Hannah said before she resumed the song.

After the last song in Miley/Hannah's set, Jon walked up to her. "Hannah, may I ask you for a favour?" he asked.

"Sure, Jon," Miley/Hannah said. "I owe you and your fellows a lot for rescuing me." "Thanks, Hannah," Jon said, gesturing for Star to join him at center stage.

Miley/Hannah stepped off the platform, in order to give Jon and Star the spotlight. Jon turned to Star.

"Star, since we met in our freshman year of high school, I have loved you," Jon said. "You were and are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Thank you for saying so, Jon, but…" Star began. "Shh, Star. Let me finish," Jon interrupted. "On this night, in front of friends, family and friends, I want to ask you…"

Jon withdrew the pink and red case from his pocket and fell to one knee. "Stargazer Cerulean Seville, my love and my life, will you marry me?" Jon said.

Time slowed to a crawl as the familiar spirit of Stargazer Starheart appeared before Star's crying eyes. "Is it happening?" Star asked. "_Yes, it is,_" Stargazer said. "Well, should I say yes?" Star asked.

"_Follow your heart, my progeny,_" Stargazer said as her ephemeral spirit form began to fade. "_Follow your heart._"

Time returned to its normal flow as Star pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Star said.

Jon opened the case and pulled out a ring studded with pink diamonds and rubies. With tears in his eyes, Jon put the ring on Star's finger.

Then, to truly seal the engagement, Jon and Star kissed. Miley/Hannah started clapping, followed by the other members of TCTNG.

The members of the audience followed suit. But, the cheers of friends, family and fans did not affect Jon and Star. Their love was all that mattered.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 5: "New Beginnings"

Chapter 4

The next morning, a _TGB_ shuttle cut swiftly through the clouds overlooking Honolulu, Hawaii. At its controls, Zeo smiled as he heard a beeping coming from his panel.

"_Unidentified vessel, this is U.G.F. Ambassadorial Residential Landing Control,_" the voice said. "_Please identify yourself and state your intentions._"

"This is _TGB_ Shuttle Alpha-367 from the U.G.F.-registered civilian starship _S.S. Ponyo_," Zeo said. "I am here to speak to Dr. Jumba Jookiba on a personal matter."

"_One moment, please_," the controller said. "_Hold your present position._" Zeo nodded, although he was speaking on an audio-only channel. "Standing by, Control," Zeo said.

A few moments later, the voice of the controller came over Zeo's boards once more. "_Shuttle Alpha-367, you are cleared to land at Port 7. We are dispatching an escort fighter. Please hold your position until he arrives,_" the controller said.

"Alpha-367 standing by," Zeo said. As he waited for the escort, Zeo watched as the clouds began to dissolve, allowing the rays of the rising sun to peek through.

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Ponyo_, Kyla Bolton woke up with a start after experiencing a particularly vivid dream. "Max, locate Zeo Pelekai," she said.

"_I am sorry, but Zeo Pelekai is not currently aboard the ship,_" Max said. "Well, where is he?" Kyla said.

"_Zeo is currently aboard _TGB _Shuttle Alpha-367,_" Max said. "_Locator beacons mark it as being on landing approach to the United Galactic Federation Earth Embassy, Honolulu, Hawaii._"

"Bolton to Seville," Kyla said. "_Go for Star,_" Star said. "Star, can you come down to my room, please?" Kyla asked. "I need to engage in some good, old-fashioned girl talk."

"_On my way, Ky_," Star said. As soon as Star closed the channel, Kyla stood from her bed and walked over to the view-ports.

The expansive window allowed her to experience a beautiful sunrise over the San Fernando Valley, as tractor trailers brought the set pieces and other materials from the "Return to Destiny" stage set for loading onto Max for transport to the next tour stop.

Back in Honolulu, Zeo stepped off of his shuttle and was met by a grinning little girl. "Uncle Zeo!"

"Lyssa!" Zeo said. Lyssa Kawena hugged Zeo. "How's Aunt Nani?" Lyssa said. "We're all well," Zeo said. "Where's Jumba? I need to talk to him."

"I was about to go see Uncle Jumba myself," Lyssa said. "Care to walk with me?" "Lead the way, Baby Lyssa," Zeo said. Lyssa led Zeo away from the landing platform.

In the Embassy's Science Lab, Dr. Jumba Jookiba was working on a new invention when the door chime sounded. "Come in," he said.

The door slid open, revealing Zeo and Lyssa. "Uncle Jumba, Uncle Zeo is here!" Lyssa said.

Jumba turned from his invention and saw Zeo. "Offspring Alpha! It is so good to be seeing you again!" Jumba said.

"It is good to see you again too, Grandfather," Zeo said as he hugged Jumba.

"So, what brings you all the way here from your band's big tour?" Jumba asked as he turned back to his work. Zeo cleared his throat and rattled off a string of Turoan that translated into English as: "Can humans and Experiments mate?"

Jumba dropped the tool he was using as the implications of Zeo's question settled into his mind. "Go outside for a bit, Lyssa," Jumba said. "Zeo and I need to talk."

"Yes, Uncle Jumba," Lyssa said, before she left the laboratory. Jumba then turned back to look at Zeo. "You have found someone to share yourself with?"

"I think I have, Grandfather," Zeo said. "I just prefer to err on the side of caution, that's all."

Jumba looked out of the expansive window, which afforded him a view of a beautiful rainbow which was forming over the harbor the Embassy overlooked.

"You are only the second Experiment to have ever asked me that question," Jumba said after a moment's thought. "And, who was the first?" Zeo asked.

"About a year ago, Experiment 615 came to me and asked me the same question," Jumba said. "I told him that if he is in love and the girl he loved loves him, then there is no such thing as a species barrier."

"So I should just tell Kyla that I love her and hope for the best," Zeo said. "Exactly," Jumba said.

"Thanks, Grandfather," Zeo said. "By the way, where is Aunt Lilo? Is she here?"

"No, Zeo," Jumba said. "Little girl is at the U.G.F. Conference for Refugees on Barza." "Oh, I didn't know," Zeo said. "Give Aunt Lilo my best."

Zeo turned on his feet and left Jumba's lab. He had made his decision.

Meanwhile, back on the _Ponyo_, Star and Kyla were getting down to their discussion.

"Star, I have a very vivid and sexual dream about Zeo last night," Kyla said. "But, when I woke up this morning to talk to him about it, he was gone."

"Well, where did he go?" Star said. To her, it was a silly question: she already knew because of her talk with Jon and Zeo the previous night.

"Max said that Zeo had travelled to the U.G.F. Embassy in Honolulu," Kyla said. "There could be only two people at the Embassy that Zeo could be talking to."

"Yes," Star said. "Either Ambassador Jameson or Dr. Jookiba. But, let's get back to that dream of yours." "Yeah, let's do that," Kyla said.

"It seems that you have romantic feelings for Zeo," Star said. "I think that once he gets back aboard, you should confess to him about them."

Kyla turned to look out the view-port. A lit dot appeared in the sky and grew until it became a _TGB_ shuttle. "_Star, Shuttle Alpha-367 is approaching and asking permission to land,_" Max said. "Permission granted," Star said.

She then turned to face Kyla. "Go tell him," she said. Kyla smiled, then left her room—Star following close behind.

Kyla walked into the landing bay just as Zeo's shuttle came to a stop in the center of the bay. The embarkation hatch opened, revealing Zeo.

Zeo walked up to Kyla. "Zeo, I…" Kyla stared to say before Zeo held a finger up to Kyla's lips to silence her. "Kyla, I needed to leave and get some advice from a man who is more important to me than just about anyone on this ship," he said.

"And?" Kyla said in a whisper. She was hoping that Zeo held the same feelings for Kyla that she had for him.

"I want you to be my _boojibu_," Zeo said. "_Boojibu_?" Kyla said in confusion, having never heard the term.

"It has many definitions and translations, depending on the circumstances of use," Zeo said. "But, under the present circumstances, 'the one and only' would be an appropriate translation."

"Kyla, you are the only being—human or Experiment—that I have ever had these romantic feelings for," he continued.

Tears began to fall from Kyla's eyes as Zeo extended his second pair of hands and took Kyla by her hands. As he did so, Zeo used his first left hand to wipe Kyla's tears.

"Kyla Socorro Montez-Bolton, will you be my _boojibu_?" Zeo said. Kyla couldn't speak-her emotions had shut down her vocal cords. But, she still had control of her head. She nodded it, giving her assent to the romance.

Zeo and Kyla closed their eyes and kissed. Meanwhile, above them, Star and Jon watched the scene from the landing bay's observation booth.

"Romance is sure spreading here, isn't it, Star?" Jon said. Star looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, and then looked up at Jon. "Yeah, I guess it is."

_The legend continues in…_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation

_Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"_

_Part Two of_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_!_


End file.
